TCHIWIWISH
by xwarLockx
Summary: What if your heart will be donated to someone, will it still beats the same? physiologically YES! but is there a possibility that the receiver would also feel what the previous owner felt... JUST READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

_ I know many of you may not like the beginning, but please... just deal with this one. _

Chapter 1

The Beginning: A Glimpse from the Past

A year ago...

"_Your daughter's heart's very weak. She really needs an operation as soon as possible. The problem is, the available donor didn't match to hers. We need another donor."_

"_What should we do now?"_ the mother asked searching hope in the physician's eyes.

The doctor took out a heavy sigh. _"Let's just hope and pray that somebody will donate a heart that will match hers as soon as possible._

Xoxoxo

"_Shut up! You're kidding right?"_ a woman in her early twenties grasped.

"_No, of course not, he really asked me last night."_ A cobalt head smiled looking at her shocked friend.

"_I-I just can't believe it, you guys were getting married. It was just like yesterday when he asked you out, then... look at you now... geez... may I see it? _

The taller woman handed her finger to her friend, revealing an expensive engagement ring.

"Geez... what a lucky moron, he should take care of you or else..."

"Or else what?" she was cut when a spiky haired guy appeared and interrupted their conversation. "Don't worry Mai, I'll promise, I will love your friend forever, she won't regret in marrying me." He smiled, gluing his eyes on his fiancée. "I promise, I will love you forever Natsuki Kuga."

The girl named Natsuki just smiled; staring at her husband-to-be's eyes, filled with love.

"Eh? Just make it sure Mr. Takeda, or else..."

"Or else what Mai?"

"Or else,... IM GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

XOXOXOXO

"_It's been 2 days since the last attack, her condition's getting worst, and we're still searching and waiting for the perfect_ donor" A woman in her late forties said as she watched her unconscious daughter lying on a hospital bed, weak and dying.

"_Don't worry Hon, we'll do anything, just don't give up yet. Who knows, maybe tomorrow a perfect heart will arrive."_ Her husband said in a low tone, giving comfort to his wife.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_Uhmm, what do you think about this dress, does it fit well?"_ A cobalt haired woman asked as she stepped out of the fitting room, revealing her white wedding dress with laces on the bottom line, and beads around.

"_You look great sweetie_." Her mom commented "_what do you think Takeda-kun_?" she continued as she shifted her gaze from her daughter to her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"_Y-Yeah!, it fits on you! You look gorgeous... Stunning_" he replied nervously, knowing that the mother of his fiancée was there. And not to mention, she's one of the most popular woman in Japan.

After all the preparations and stuff, the couple sat quietly on a bench, beneath a tree. They both appreciated the silence as they watched the falling leaves blown by the summer's wind.

"_You'll be my wife next month."_ Takeda said, breaking the silence between them.

"_Yeah, how time flies. Feels like it was just yesterday when you courted me, and now... hey! Will you still love me even if I'm old and gray?"_ Natsuki asked as she leaned her head to her boyfriend's shoulder.

"_Why not, I will love you forever, even if we're old and gray, weak and useless. You gave meaning to my life, and I'm so thankful to that. Just remember this heart will only beat for you. " _

_Your heart beats for me .Just for me_. _Cheesy much_. Natsuki smiled upon hearing those words. Her head was still on his shoulders. She was enjoying the silence with his presence, it seems like her world was in peace whenever he's around.

XOXOXOXO

_His .That heart beats. For me. Only for me._

Luck was on the Fujino's side. A matched heart came, early morning in the 23rd of August. The donor was a son of a well known business man, who got into an accident and died right on the spot. Their daughter's doctors prepared the operation right away, as soon as the organ was delivered in the hospital.

And after a few hours of surgery, the heart had a new owner. It continues to beat, and doing its function, transporting 4-6 L of blood through the vessels, transporting oxygen and hormones to the tissues and target organs. It normally pumps blood in and out, from the aorta to arteries down to arterioles, then to the capillaries, passed to venules and veins and back to the heart.

And oh well, if there is luck, expect its opposites. A young man died in a car accident in the late evening of the 22nd of August. He was from his girlfriend's house. Busy from all the wedding preparations and stuff. He's young, active and strong, but who knows a tragic accident that happens in a mere second ended all his dreams, plans and his life.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GASH! Someone died! And yeah, Takeda's lines were cheesy, and sounds creepy, but please don't hate me for making Natsuki love him. Anyways, that's all for now... what can you say. Was it good? Or... never mind... WATCHAWT! OOCness OVERLOAD! MAJOR! MAJOR! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Present Days: Let's Open Up the Curtains and Let the story Roll

_Shizuru Fujino_

It's been a year since Shizuru received a heart operation. The surgery was a success, no complications showed after the operation. Her body normally accepted the donated organ.

Shizuru Fujino, was currently 23 years old. She was the daughter of a well-known business man who owned many hotels and resorts in Japan. Her mother was a famous pianist and a brilliant composer.

She was born with a weak heart plus she had a rheumatic intermittent fever when she was 8 that leads to a rheumatic heart disease afterwards. Since she was sick, she disengaged herself to any outdoor activities. She didn't experience playing with her neighbours outside the snow, or under the hot sun. She even tried once to play with them one rainy afternoon, her neighbours' carefree smiles and laughters tempted her to play and forget that she wasn't like them, her heart wasn't like theirs, strong and active and the night after that, she had an angina heart attack, making her parents worry to death. Seeing her parents' faces, she promised that she will never ever dare to risk her life again by violating her doctor's orders. From then on, the piano became her bestfriend, she played with it till she's tired and sleepy. She dreamed to become like her father, managing large companies and people but due to her condition, she decided to compose songs like her mother does.

When she was in high school, there was a time when she had a piano recital, she was about to hit the first note when her vision and hand coordination failed. Audiences were shocked upon seeing her knocked on the floor.

Though she grew into a fine woman with her heart always failed her.

She was 22 when she had a very serious attack. She's from her father's office tired and stressed out when she saw her sibling bled itself in the bathroom. Shocked, she was about to yell for help, but she ran out of air and can't hardly breath. Her heart stopped, and her vision turned black. That night both of them were rushed into the hospital. Her sibling wasn't in that bad situation due to the fact that she hadn't lost blood that much, while Shizuru's condition was worst, her heart often stops and the doctors said her heart's about to gave up...

That was Shizuru's life before the surgery.

Now that she's well and fine. She help her father with their businesses, she managed 2 of their resorts in Okinawa, and a hotel in Kyoto. Her dreams were fulfilling, one-by-one. But she wasn't contended of what she had now for there was still a missing piece that she can't figure out. A piece she needed that would make her life complete, a piece she needed to cover up the hole in her life. It was something that her heart wanted to see, something she wanted to feel...

_Natsuki Kuga_

A 22 years old, with a deep green sparkling eyes like an emerald gem, who was about to marry a guy she loved and dreamt to be with forever. Her dreams shattered into pieces like a fragile mirror when her fiancé died in an accident a year ago just a month before their wedding. Now she was staying with her 'superstar' mom, the famous Saeko Kuga who was very busy with her upcoming movie.

"_Morning mom!"_ A blue haired woman greeted her mom who looked just like her who sat in a stool in their mini bar, reading .

"_Hey darling, you will come in the premiere night on my upcoming movie, right?"_ her mom said, gluing it's green eyes on the newspaper she read, while sipping up her hot coffee.

"_I don't know mom, I'm kinda busy next week, and you know I can't just leave the shop to anyone else." _

"_Oh com'on darling, it'll be fun. Plus you might spot a young hot man there"_ her mother stopped reading and gave her a playful wink.

"_Geez, mom! I'm not yet ready to enter another relationship, and besides I'm really busy._" She grabbed a glass of milk in the fridge and sat beside her mom.

Her mom gave out a deep sigh as Natsuki rested her head to it's shoulder_. " Dear, don't stressed yourself to much just to forget, I know the pain. Remember your dad left us when you're still in preschool?"_

"_Yeah, maybe that's the reason why I can't just put my trust to someone, I'm afraid they might leave me in the end."_ Natsuki replied with a serious tone. "_I loved Takeda, and I trusted him, but he left_." She continued.

"_Shhh... It wasn't his fault dear, it was his fate. A terrible fate. Don't think that everyone was like your father, take Mai as an example, she was your bestfriend since you two were kids, even though you've got plenty of fights and misunderstandings, look, she's still there. She didn't leave you._" Her mother said with a sad smile on her face.

Natsuki stood up and smile, " Nice line mom, you're really getting the best actress award this year!"

"_Yeah? You think so?"_ Her mom replied, and both of them laugh.

"_I'm really thankful to have you mom." _

"_You should be, it's very rare to have a superstar mother"_ her mom joked, half meant. And both of them laughed again, warm smiles greeted their mornings. A sign of a good day ahead.

_Mai Tokiha_

A busty orange haired friend of Natsuki, and the eldest child of Saeko's rival in show business. Rivals? Yep, but they're friends whenever cameras are out.

Mai knew Natsuki like forever, she's the best-fuckin'-friend Natsuki ever had. She always supports Natsuki's decisions and she sometimes, no, always treated Natsuki like her daughter, since she was a year older than the blue haired girl. Yep, daughter, not younger sister. She cheers Natsuki up whenever the girl was lonely and her cheering talent was tested badly when her best friend's fiancé died

*RING

*RING

*RING

"_Hello! Kuga's residence. How may I help you?"_

"_Uhmm... hey, can you tell Natsuki Mai's over the phone?"_

"_Hai, just hang on."_

"_Uhm, excuse me Natsuki-sama, your friend Tokiha-san was over the phone. She wanted to talk to you."_ A faithful servant came in the large living room of the Kugas, disturbing the mother-daughter bonding moments of Saeko and Natsuki.

"_What could be this time Mai?"_ Natsuki grumbled as she stood up.

Natsuki excused herself to her mom and grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"_I believed, it was still 7 in the morning Mai, is this call that important?"_ Natsuki said with a husky voice, showing the sign that she wasn't that pleased that Mai called.

"_Hey Natsuki-chan, let's go out tonight! I met someone hot yesterday and he's inviting me out to a party tonight."_ The girl on the other line said excitedly ignoring the fact that Natsuki didn't appreciate her early call.

"_And? What was that supposed to do with me_?" the raven haired reply, her voice was enough evidence that she wasn't interested.

"_I want you to come with me, and I won't take no for an answer. So it's yes then. Awkie, BYE! See yah tonight!"_ the phone went dead after Natsuki could react to her.

The emerald eyes blinking like a dumb folded man. It takes seconds for her to realize that she can't back out to Mai's news. "MAI!" her shriek can be heard all over the house.

Natsuki came back to the living room, with a storm forming up above her head. Her mother saw her expressions and just chuckled. "_What did Mai said?"_

"_She'll be attending a party... tagging me._" Natsuki replied ignoring her mother

"_Wow! So you'll meet hot people there, don't you think my child? You might find a date that you can tag along at my movie's premiere night."_ Her mother said playfully, she seems to enjoy teasing her own daughter. Who wouldn't be? Her daughter's really cute.

"_NUHH!" _

**A/N: Now I've introduced you to some of the characters in this fiction. To some people who dislike the idea of Natsuki loving Takeda, I'm really, really sorry. And for those who reviewed my story, thanks a bunch! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while –nods nods- well, yes! Blame the school works for my late updates.

Chapter 3

You

*Ding

Dong!

"hey Natsuki! You ready?" A familiar voice was yelling on the other side of the main door.

"Just a sec.!" Natsuki replied, mentally cursing herself.

Natsuki grabbed her stuff and rushed to the main door and opened it. There, was her best friend Mai, who's wearing a cherry-red Gucci dress paired with silver wedges.

"How do I look? Mai asked naughtily twirling her Prada glasses on her right hand.

"You look positively ravishing my friend! Natsuki answered honestly, as her eyes travelling up and down into Mai's.

"Well, you ready? Let's go then! I'll drive!" with that the two entered Mai's car.

Their cruise was not that long. The party's venue was in the heart of Tokyo, not too far from the Kugas' residence. Which is only about more or less 15 minutes drive along the high way.

The car stopped at the newly opened fancy club. A young man dressed in black designer pants, white T-shirt and dinner jacket hurried up to open the car door.

Natsuki checked herself, making sure that her backless peacock-blue Dior dress was zipped to the waist. As the two of them were making their way to the entrance door of the club, the new bouncer blocked their way in. "May I see your invitation ladies?" He asked as he stretched out his bulging arm.

"Here you go big boy" Mai said holding a small red card.

The bouncer stepped aside and let the two passed as he opened the fancy big front doors of the bar. "Please enjoy your night ladies"

Mai and Natsuki entered the glowing place, red, green and blue strobe lights greeted them. They headed toward the crowded main dance floor. Mai noticed a young man as she looked up at the second floor. The man was talking to the DJ.

"There he is!" Mai pointed the guy as she grabbed Natsuki making their way to the DJ booth.

The said guy in black Armani Polo shirt seemed to noticed them and he rushed forward to their direction.

"Hey babe, glad to see you! You look stunning! I love it." He shouted over the throbbing punch of the club's sound system. "Who's with you?" he continued.

"Oh, my best friend. Natsuki Kuga, Seiko Kuga's daughter." Mai yelled back.

"Really? Cool! I'm Reito Kanzaki by the way." He extended his hands as he introduced himself to Natsuki. "Why don't you go up to the VIP lounge, I'll just go grabbed you girls a drink."

Natsuki followed Mai as they moved their way to the second floor which serves as the VIP lounge in the club. They make themselves comfortable as they sprawled on a red couch.

"Is he the owner ?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep, and my boyfriend." Mai replied with a grin on her face.

"whow, and you didn't introduced him to me properly, where's our friendship Mai? Where'd it go? Wait, you said you just met him yesterday right? You should tell me something I don't know!" Natsuki whined.

"Hey there, I got your drinks ladies!" Reito interrupted as he sat beside Mai, making Natsuki moved a bit farther, giving more space to her friend ant its boyfriend.

"Natsuki? Right? My mom's a big fan of your mom, guess I should tell her my girl's bestfriend was the daughter of Seiko, she would be happy." Reito said starting the conversation. "Your friend is really amazing!" he continued referring to Mai who was busy rummaging her bag.

Natsuki smiled as she can see that her friend found someone, someone who may live with her through the rest of her life. She reached for her glass and took a sip her drink. Accidentally a man bumped her causing the liquid to spill over her.

"Ohh! Shit! I'm so sorry Miss." The man apologized sincerely. Natsuki mentally cursed the man yet she remained compassionate.

"Uhmm, it's okay, I'm fine." She said wiping her soaked dress with a tissue.

Natsuki excused herself make her way to the ladies room in the VIP lounge. It room was smaller compared to the one downstairs. It has only two cubicles and a mirror not soo big was mounted on the wall over the sink. Natsuki pulled a lot of tissue in the tissue box and started wiping her ruined dress. She pulled her compact powder and applied some foundation on her face. She checked her phone for any calls or messages from her mother or whosoever.

She continued wiping and drying her dress when a red haired woman came in. She was wearing a short hot pink dress. The girl seemed to be very drunk and her hair was a mess. The said girl moved her way to the sink, Natsuki watched her next move curiously. The girl turned the faucet on and washed her face. The redhead was so weak that it can't hardly stand properly.

Natsuki was about to leave the ladies room when she noticed the girl fell on the floor. "Oi! You alright?" Natsuki helped the girl to stand up.

"Geez... I-I'm fine" the girl replied weakly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and carried the girl on her shoulders and the two managed to make their way out of the club, passing the wild dancing crowd.

"seriously, you're heavy and your breath stinks!" Natsuki commented as they got out the club. She managed to help the girl sat on a bench outside the club.

"I-I think I wanna p-puke."

Before Natsuki's brain could internalize what the redhead's blabbing about, it blew up its chunks on her dress.

_What the! ARRGHHH! Could this night gets any better? _

xxxx

"Mom, is Nao home? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." A certain brunette asked her mom as she made her towards a woman in her late 40's who was sitting in a bar stool at their house's mini bar. "It's almost 1 am, I'm kinda worried about her." She continued with concern imprinted in her lovely face.

"You know your sister, she's always like that, wonder when will she stop acting like that and make her life productive." Her mom replied with a sigh.

" Can't sleep? Want some hot milk? I could make you some, they're good." The brunette offered.

"Oh Shizuru, I'm so happy that I had a daughter like you, that's why me and your dad did everything just to keep you with us." Her mother said with a teary eyes. "How I wish your sister was like you."

Shizuru hugged her mother, she definitely enjoyed the warmth and the comforting smell of her mother. "I love you mom" she whispered.

"I love you too sweetie, now go to sleep, it's definitely not good for working ladies to stay up late."

"K, good night mom." She kissed her mom good night and she went up to her room and there she laid, as her tires eyes closing slowly.

_This new morning, I'm gonna make use of it to find the missing piece of me and fill up this emptiness. _

xxx

Last night Natsuki went home early due the accident she met. Her dress was ruined and a stranger puked on her. She cursed everything at that night, she feels that it wasn't her night. What's worst here is that she can't let the drunk stranger be alone outside the bar. So what she did, she brought the drunk woman to her place.

"How was your girl my Nat-chan?" her mom teased her as she sat beside her mom.

"What are you talking about mom, I didn't know that woman. I just brought her here coz she might be raped or something if I left her outside the bar." Natsuki barked.

"Whatever you say my dear, come have breakfast with me." Her mom demanded. " but why so concerned about her? I mean you can leave her alone in the restroom's floor, that'll teach her a lesson for sure."

Natsuki sipped her hot coffee and took a bite of her sandwich. "Maybe because I had a kind heart." She joked.

"Yeah right my child, by the way I heard Mai had a new boyfriend, yes?"

The cobalt haired woman almost got chocked on her food. "How'd you know?" she asked curiously.

"Gossips! They're faster than F-19's you know." Her mom answered never leaving it's eyes on the newspaper.

A/N: I'm sick *sniffs* these Philosophy and Spanish subjects' killinme... again sorry for the late update


End file.
